A little drop of fairy dust
by Merthergirl
Summary: There's something in the air at Torchwood, turning hormones into rampant monsters and more importantly, Jack Harkness into a woman.
1. In which Jack Harkness wakes up a woman

A little drop of fairy dust.

**T/M for a scenes of a certain nature (though not in particular detail) and language. Please review, they make me so happy!**

**One: in which Jack Harkness finds himself a woman. **

Opening his eyes, Jack watched his office swirl into view peacefully. He'd fallen asleep, it appeared, whilst working. Or rather, pretending to work while actually spying on his gorgeous Welshman, who had been working on the other side of the room in companionable silence. They had been chasing a case that involved three missing children, and three found children who claimed to be the others, but clearly were not. Ianto had suggested they look into rift activity and see if there were any more cases of gender-swapping, but so far their search had been futile.

An abandoned mug of coffee sat on his desk, cold by now no doubt, as did a jammy dodger and half a tea cake. Ianto had obviously been in a fussing-over-my-Jack mood the night before. Choking the cold (yet strangely still nice) coffee down so as not to offend his boyfriend, Jack noticed something strange for the first time that day: A strand of brown curly hair was hanging in his right eye. This was unnerving for a few good reasons: 1) he didn't have especially curly hair, 2) he'd just had it cut so it was doubtful it could possibly have grown back in that time and 3) he would have thought he'd have noticed the breasts first.

Frowning, Jack sat up in bed and groaned as he felt two things on his chest bump together. He gave a low groan and shuddered when it came in a different pitch than usual. Jack sighed and decided that the best thing to do was look at himself- herself- in a mirror, and see if this was just some weird joke or illusion.

Slipping out of his chair, he felt small, feminine feet hit cold floor, and winced. The clothes that had fit him perfectly the night before now hung loosely over his trim figure, and he was now shorter than his beloved coat. Ianto would kill him if he knew he'd been dragging it along the floor, and knowing this, Jack laid it down on the desk, and slipped on his slippers. (kept there for such occasions)

The blue t-shirt that he had favoured clung to his chest but hung baggily over his stomach, and the braces were no real use any more- they just lifted over the mountains that were his new breasts. His trousers, too, hung loosely over his form, but were held in place by his belt resting just above the curvaceous hips.

His new face was, Jack was extremely pleased to discover, beautiful, with his usual complexion and colourings, but with feminine long eyelashes, long radiant waves of brown hair and pert, rosy lips. And he wasn't wearing makeup. Smiling with a fresh burst of confidence, Jack took a moment to admire his new curves in the mirror. He seemed… perfect. And yet, he wasn't himself. Obviously. Jack was really surprised he wasn't freaking out as much as he ought to. Then again, it wasn't the first time this had happened. He remembered Ianto swapping bodies with that woman all those years ago. Except this didn't look like anyone else. It looked like himself… but female version.

Speaking of Ianto… Jack turned around to gaze at his boyfriend with a nervous smile. He was so beautiful, tucked up and asleep on the sofa, arms spread out, a perfect spot for Jack- a feeling of sadness washing over him. Maybe he wouldn't fit in Ianto's arms again. That thought made him sick to the stomach.

He crawled back onto the bed, feeling lost, and slotted himself into Ianto's arms. The Welshman wrapped his arms protectively around him, before threading his fingers in Jack's hair and opening his eyes and mouth in a wonderful expression of shock.

He didn't yell- no decent man would ever yell in a woman's face- but his face displayed more horror than Jack had hoped. Jack tried to explain, but how could he when he didn't know what he was explaining? Ianto jumped back and half-yelled, "W-who are you? Wh-where's jack?!"

Jack tried again to explain, frustration swelling in his chest and before he knew it his eyes began spilling out in tears. "Oh!" Ianto said, looking sorry for some reason, "Please don't cry Miss- uh… what's your name?"

Jack burst into more stupid tears, hating the fact Ianto didn't recognise him. But then again, how could he have? He stammered through the tears- god his hormones were scattered all over the place!

"Jack?" Ianto asked, "What?"

Jack pointed at himself, shaking with sobs.

"You're Jack?!" Ianto yelped, "But how? Why? Do you know what happened?"

Jack shook his head, shrugging, and burst into tears. Ianto sighed in exasperation and pulled her close, wanting to make her feel better, regardless if she was Jack or not.

Things would be alright, he assured her. They had to be. it

**Hehe, please review :D**


	2. In which Owen gives an examination

A drop of fairy dust- 2.

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing :L **

Jack stood very still, eyes fixed on the wall behind Owen's head as the doctor examined him carefully- particularly, Jack noticed, around the chest area. "Well." He said, "it's certainly a woman."  
>Ianto groaned, "I understand that. But is she Jack?"<br>Owen bit his lip and tilted his head. "Hmmm…" he went to the desk and began typing some sort of code on the computer, before grabbing a needle suddenly and stabbing it into Jack's arm. "only one way to find out…"

Jack, who had opened his mouth in surprise on being stabbed by the needle, rubbed his slender arm and glowered at the doctor. Ianto couldn't help but giggle at the expression, but soon stopped after Jack's eyes fixed on him.

"I have to… er… go file something in the… um… files." He excused himself and scurried into the archives.

Jack smiled fondly, watching his lover half-walk half-run, trying not to look intimidated.

"Yes, you are you…" Owen said, showing him the sample, "The DNA does match..."

Jack frowned.

"It says so on the screen." Owen explained, turning the monitor around. On the screen showed two blood samples, one labelled JACK and the other SOME WOMAN.

Jack smiled. Ah, Owen.

"So somewhere…" Gwen said, leaning over the rails and peering down at them both- trying and failing to avoid staring down Jack's top- "There could be a female Jack waking up in Jack's body and her clothes wondering what the hell happened and why she suddenly has a penis?"

"It's possible." Owen said plainly, "And a female me explaining to her in while she jibbers in Jack's voice." What he said was a joke. Their situation, however, wasn't. There was no real explanation for the events that had caused Jack to switch bodies with someone, or if he had. Nor was there any indication as to whether or not it was going to happen again, or worsen, or as to how they could reverse it.

Tosh smiled, "Well, the least we can do is try to find out the cause. By that we can find out the reverse, or whatever it was you did to change sex." She hurried down the stairs to the operation table, on which Jack sat, "We'll call you Jackie for now."

Jack said nothing, but he pulled a face.

"Well you can't object to it." Tosh smiled, "It makes sense."

Jack sighed and agreed.

Ianto emerged, finally, from the archives and offered coffee. All other members of the team accepted, and began brainstorming. "Have you had anything strange to eat?" Gwen asked.

"Oh that's a good question." Owen said, "Why is it everyone assumes weird things will be in what we eat? He hasn't got salmonella, PC Predictable."

Gwen just glowered, "I'm just saying that it's a good place to start, that's all."

"Have you done anything different to normal, Jackie?" Tosh asked, smiling and addressing the fed up beauty in front of her.

Jack shook his- or her- head.

"Did Ianto taint your coffee?" Owen joked. Ianto made a disgruntled noise from the coffee machine. Jack chuckled and shook her head, curls whipping her face. Not used to it, she sighed and asked for a hairband. When her locks were in a ponytail, Ianto returned from the kitchen and gave them their coffee. Jack was given some joy by the heart-shape in powder on the surface of her coffee, and even more glee when Ianto planted a small kiss on her forehead and wrapped an arm around her waist. Jack flopped her head onto Ianto's shoulders as if to say thank you.

"No problem." The coffee king grinned, as if reading his mind.

Things would be ok. His team were on the job.

**Please review :D**


End file.
